1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to a therapeutic combination including daptomycin and related methods in which the development of daptomycin non-susceptibility is prevented in bacteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bacterial infections and other unwanted bacterial growth pose a continuing problem because bacteria evolve resistance to drugs used to kill them or impede their growth. Development of bacterial resistance necessitates a constant pipeline of new drugs to which bacterial pathogens have not yet developed resistance.
Some bacteria have now evolved resistance to almost all clinically useful antibacterial drugs, leaving physicians with few therapeutic or prophylactic choices. One especially pernicious strain is methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (commonly abbreviated as “MRSA”), which exhibits resistance to β-lactam antibiotics and cephalosporins. MRSA poses a severe threat in hospitals and nursing homes because strains found in those locations are often susceptible only to ceftaroline, telavancin, vancomycin, daptomycin, and the oxazolidinone linezolid. However, continuous and long term use of these drugs by patients cause bacteria to develop resistance in the patient, and thus the antiobiotics develop a reduced ability to treat the infection effectively.
The diminishing number of options for treating MRSA infections makes it highly desirable to find ways of delaying or eliminating the development of resistance to the few remaining drugs that retain efficacy.
To overcome such issues in the art, aspects of the invention are directed to a therapeutic combination wherein a compound unexpectedly prevents or reduces the development of daptomycin non-susceptibility.